In conventional techniques, a programmable twin-cell read only memory array (PROM) with a 10-mv Vt difference in cell “signal” cannot be sensed by a voltage sense system without adjusting the wordline level around from 0.3 to 0.5 volts as Vt and process vary. Predicting where to set the wordline level, though, is not possible which poses a severe problem.